


Ele que salvou a minha vida

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addicted Misha, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Drug Addiction, Drug dealer Jensen, M/M, Redemption, crack use
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Quando Jensen, um traficante, encontra Misha, um usuário de crack, Jensen começa a repensar a sua vida, e tenta fazê-lo ao ajudar Misha a se recuperar.





	1. Prólogo

Há 8 anos, eu não poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer comigo, mas ocorreu.  Quando eu era casado, tinha um filhinho e era reconhecido no meu ramo, eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e acreditava, piamente, que nada poderia mudar isso, pelo menos, achava que a vida não poderia mudar muito, não tanto quanto ela mudou e transmutou completamente meus sentimentos em relação à vida, em relação a minha, especificamente.

Não poderia imaginar a podridão em que eu estaria agora, doente, sem filho, sem mulher, viciado e louco por uma pitada.


	2. A minha sorte

\- Por favor...- mendigava eu, com a palma da mão levantada, o rosto baixo de vergonha e de dor.

Eu não queria estar ali, na verdade eu odiava estar ali, mas eu não conseguia nem me levantar, eu estava morrendo, pelo menos por dentro.

Todo dia que eu arrumava algum dinheiro, eu comprava o tanto de pedras que eu conseguia. Eu estava num estado lastimável, mas todo traficante que eu conhecia não se importava, achava que estava tudo certo, não tinha problema nenhum ali; eu era seu cliente e ele era meu vendedor atencioso, sempre me vendendo coisas que eu não precisava de verdade, mas que meu corpo não permitia que eu as deixasse.

Eu sentia um nojo enorme de mim e daqueles homens, mas o que fazer? Sozinho eu conseguiria sair daquela situação? Impossível! Eu estava entregue a sorte que fosse me dada e era tudo o que conseguia prever para mim:

 - Por favor, meu gentil rapaz, umas moedinhas? – olhei rapidamente para um homem louro, novo, bem bonito, mas com uma expressão cansada e olheiras que aumentavam sua idade perante aos olhos dos que o viam.

O rapaz olhou pra mim, sentia seu olhar queimar em minha testa já baixa, escondendo meu rosto:

 - Por que está aqui?

Contive o ato instintivo e continuei com a cabeça baixa, mais uma vez envergonhado por pedir dinheiro, ainda mais para uma causa tão suja e deprimente:

 - Eu só quero o dinheiro... – falei baixinho, curvando os ombros já muito cansados da posição em que estavam.

Ele se abaixou, ficando de cócoras na minha frente e segurou meu ante-braço e de forma quase autoritária disse-me:

 - Levanta o rosto!

Eu não queria obedecer, desci o rosto ainda mais, mas o olhar que ele mantia em mim, mais o apertão que mantia sobre meu braço me fez olhá-lo. Ele tomou um pouco de susto ao me encarar, mas não se deixou cair para trás, chegando perto de mim:

 - Não tem porquê você está aqui! Quer ficar que nem eles? – disse, apertando um pouco o meu braço, apontando os outros usuários da rua.

Eu os olhei. Não tive como não ficar chocado. Aquelas pessoas todas doentes, vagando sem direção, cobertas por cobertores, cegas ao destino que suas vidas estavam tomando:

 - Eu não tenho escolha. – sussurrei muito baixinho, quase inaudivelmente, arrancando meu braço das mãos dele.

Ele continuou a me fitar, com uma expressão de impaciência, se contendo para não gritar comigo. Passou as mãos no cabelo enquanto se levantava, e já que não estava me olhando, eu o observei. Ele era realmente belo, uma beleza selvagem; usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma calça jeans surrada e rasgada, uma camisa branca aparecia por dentro da jaqueta e seu cabelo loiro estava meio embebido em gel, mas seu cabelo ainda se mantia rebelde:

 - Você não me deu escolha. – e desceu novamente até mim, e me puxou segurando meu braço.

 - O que você está fazendo? – gritei enquanto ele me arrastava consigo.

Vários usuários vieram até ele e a mim, alguns perguntavam porque ele me puxava, outros o pediam por droga. Ele era um traficante? Por que ele teria se importado comigo?

 - Me solta.

 - Calma, gente. Vai ter droga para todo mundo, só vou resolver esse problema. – e sorrindo e dando a palma da mão para as pessoas, me arrastou consigo.


	3. Eu vou te ajudar

Ele me arrastou por alguns metros, enquanto eu me debatia debilmente contra seu peito, tentando tirar meu braço de seu domínio:

               - Para, ou você vai se arrepender! - ele olhou ferozmente pra mim, mordendo os lábios superficialmente, encarando meus olhos e apertando um pouco meu braço, mas agora com um pouco mais de cuidado.  - Eu to tentando te ajudar, não atrapalha! - disse, com um suspiro profundo e piscando demoramente os olhos cansados.

Eu não podia continuar a desacreditar dele, não com aqueles olhos me dizendo que era tudo verdade, que ele ia realmente tentar me ajudar.

               - Hurmm... - resmunguei em resposta, soltando meu corpo um pouco além da conta, fazendo-o se desiquilibrar e quase deixar meu corpo cair ao chão.

               - Calma, calma. - ele disse baixinho, segurando meus dois braços sobre seus ombros. - Dá pra se equilibrar?

Eu assenti e ele me segurou pela cintura delicadamente, me fazendo arrepiar com o seu contato, logo puxando meu corpo, que ainda permanecia pendendo ao chão, pela minha falta de alimentação e pelo meu cansaço, devido à falta de dormir, e completou:

               - Fica calmo, você precisa respirar. - e imitando uma respiração profunda para mim, ele voltou a caminhar pela avenida, passando meu corpo para sua lateral, e o meu braço para seus ombros, ajudando-me a caminhar junto a ele e virando a esquerda, num beco sem saída.

Eu o olhei um pouco assustado; becos não eram nada muito confiantes, na verdade, eram lugares nos quais eu tinha medo de estar.

Achava que eles eram sempre o fim da linha, pelo menos era o que eu tinha chegado a saber; mordi os lábios, olhando neuroticamente da rua para o loiro, do loiro para a rua, procurando uma resposta, qualquer coisa que me dissesse ao contrário:

               - Não, não vou te matar. - o loiro disse sem se exaltar e sem ao menos olhar-me, ele parecia realmente cansado, pensando bem e deixando um pouco do medo de lado, ele parecia cansado de tudo, e nada parecia o surpreender de um jeito bom.

               - Você tem família? - ele se virou pra mim, mas fui eu que perguntei. Ele enrugou o cenho, com a boca entreaberta, como se dissesse "Quem deveria indagar isso sou eu!".

               - Tenho. - falou seco e sucinto, abriu a porta do passageiro de um carro velho e indicou-me com o dedo para me sentar ali.

Entrei, com os dedos tremendo sobre o coro do banco, olhei ao redor e sorri. Há quanto tempo eu não via um carro? Aliás, a pergunta que mais se remexia na minha garganta era "Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia confortável?", sorri como uma criança, mostrando as gengivas, sem olha-lo, sem realmente lembrar que ele estava lá naquele momento:

\- Você está bem? – olhei para frente, enquanto meus dedos ainda tateavam lentamente o assento.

\- Sim, por quê?

Olhando o retrovisor, vi seus lábios tremerem num sorriso por uns segundos, e rir virando o rosto para a janela da frente e dizer:

-  Nada... – ele sorriu novamente. Vi por seu perfil e sorri, ele estava cansado, farto, mas conseguiu sorrir.

Respirei fundo, a vontade voltou. Eu precisava de drogas, eu precisava da minha droga. Olhei aflito para frente, o carro já estava em movimento, os braços largos de Jensen fazia movimentos sutis enquanto dirigia, ele era realmente bonito e sensual.

Isso não seria difícil. Não, era terrível, mas a vontade, a minha necessidade...:

-   Eu sei que você...- o loiro levantou o rosto e virou-lhe um pouco dele para mim. – Quer me ajudar, mas...eu preciso...eu preciso daquilo, se quiser...eu posso te ajudar também... – eu disse, sorrindo fraco, contraindo o rosto. Passei minha mão para a coxa direita dele, alisei-a. – Eu não teria problemas...- passei a mão para dentro de suas pernas, Jensen contraiu o corpo e suspirou, fazendo uma virada brusca com o carro, estacionando-o numa guia.

-   Então...- sorri, mais satisfeito, enfiando a mão para dentro de sua calça, apertando seu membro com força.

-   Para...- disse Jensen, entre dentes, apesar de não conter o suspiro.

-   Eu só quero...

-   PARA, PORRA! – esbravejou o loiro, me empurrando para o assento de trás. – Caralho! – disse, passando as mãos no cabelo, e reclinando o corpo sobre o banco.

-   Você vai ter sua droga. Só relaxa por enquanto...Ten-ta re-la-xar! – falou entre dentes, afundando o pé no acelerador e saindo voando com o carro.  

Meu coração apertou, me senti mal...mas mais por ele, do que por mim.


	4. Esta é a nossa vida

O resto da pequena viagem foi silenciosa. Jensen parecia chateado, mas eu não tinha certeza se era comigo ou se era com o resto das coisas com as quais ele parecia estar farto.

Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, mas eu fiz, e estava me sentindo mal por isso. Aquilo era como se fosse uma fome que fazia o estômago se remoer até chegar às costas e precisava remoer qualquer outra coisa em seu organismo, causando tanta dor que metade da sua mente desligava e não ligava para os atos sádicos ou nojentos que você poderia cometer:

                - Chegamos! – falou alto, o loiro. Bufando enquanto se arrumava ao sair do assento da frente. Ele não parecia nervoso, só cansado.

Saí com a cabeça baixa, não me sentindo no direito de olhá-lo, nem de olhar ninguém, mas o erro era maior contra ele, pelo o que tinha feito pouco antes:

                                - Daqui a gente vai para a clínica. – anunciou, passando as palmas das mãos no rosto, limpando-o de algum suor ou fuligem e do cansado que lhe batia, agora, fisicamente.

\- Mas você falou...

\- Menti. Nossa, quer fazer uma queixa por escrito? – disse, irritado, o que me fez rir, não tive como não rir, ele era tão teatral...

\- Do que você tá rindo? – ele disse, segurando um sorriso; ele gostava de mim, por algum motivo ele gostava, e eu também gostava dele.

\- Nada. – mordi os lábios. – Então...que seja, né? – caminhei e ele me seguiu de perto, mas um pouco atrás de mim.

\- Você tem família? – Agora foi ele que questionou.

\- Sim...Quer dizer, eu tinha. –falei devagar, escolhendo as palavras debilmente.

\- Ele pisou com mais vagareza o chão pelo o que pudi ouvir. Ele devia ter imaginado algo assim, mas não elaborou o pior de uma vez, com todas as suas consoantes:

\- Então...- ele começou, deixando a palavra se perder devagar no ar, polidamente.

\- Todos estão mortos. – eu disse, respirando fundo, apertando os dedos contra os olhos, sentindo-os doloridos, eu não fazia a mínima ideia há quanto tempo eu estava sem dormir. – Garoto...

                               - Jensen...

                               - Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Eu sou usuário de crack...- comecei a sentir tremores nas mãos e nas canelas. – Eu sou irrecuperável.

Me virei para e ele me olhou. O olhar dele era vazio, sua expressão era cansada, sua postura era derrotada. Por que ele estava naquela situação? Ele era tão bonito e novo, podia ser qualquer coisa que quisesse:

   - Isso nós vamos ver. – e abaixando o olhar pelo meu corpo, ele foi até mim e segurou-me pelo braço e depois me segurou pelas minhas costas também.

        - Jensen, eu não quero...ser mais um peso na sua vida.

O loiro parou e me olhou fundo nos olhos, encarando um de cada vez, com uma expressão angustiada e nervosa contida, tremendo um pouco o lábio inferior:

                - Eu que decido isso. – disse, ignorando a parte de que acabara de saber que eu sabia que ele estava cansado e lotado de frustrações e pesos. E, então, me levou assim pelo resto do caminho.

Sentia meu corpo tremer e perder a firmeza durante cada parte da caminhada e a poucos metros do lugar, onde já se via sua fachada, comecei a desmaiar com um mínimo de consciência nos braços dele, gemendo:

\- Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero...Eu preciso da minha droga. – gemi mais algumas palavras desconexas e tentei arranhar Jensen sem conseguir fazer isso, pois meus dedos tremiam demais e porque eu não tinha forças para isso.

\- Estamos chegando...- murmurou Jensen, sem me olhar, com uma pequena ruga de preocupação no rosto.

\- Vo-vo-cê é louco. – comecei a tentar me coçar, mas também não consegui;  virei para frente, para ver para onde eu estava indo e vomitei em uns sapatos brancos.

*

Jensen chegara em casa exausto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto que ficara na rua, acordado, esperando que alguém aceitasse Misha na clínica.

Seu corpo doía e parecia ficar dormente com cada passo que dava, mas no fundo de seu coração alguma coisa se aluminava.

Há muito tempo que ele não fazia nada de bom para ninguém, pelo menos nada de bom a alguém que não fosse estritamente da sua família:

\- Hey, Jen. – o irmão mais novo de Jensen ainda estava acordado, vendo tv na sala.

\- O que você tá fazendo acordado, Chad? – resmungou, contrariado, antes que o outro pulasse para cima dele, dando-lhe um enorme abraço.

-  Nada...Só vendo tv.  Ah, Jen... - falou manhosamente, fazendo um bico, enquanto o irmão mais velho ainda mantinha uma careta de reprovação no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que abria automaticamente a geladeira para procurar algo para comer. – É minha série favorita, o último episódio da oitava temporada.

\- Como esses negócios tem temporadas! – exclamou o loiro, abanando as mãos num gesto um pouco espalhafatoso, se abaixando para pegar alguma coisa.

\- Ah, mas é legal. Juro para você! – disse, empolgado. – O Lincoln ficou com o Elton e a Sara...

Jensen levantou o corpo e virou o rosto para o irmão:

\- O Lincoln ficou com o Elton? – repetiu, franzindo grandemente o cenho.

\- Qual é, Jen! Homens se pegando é o maior barato! – disse, pegando uma bolacha do pacote que Dean tinha pegado.

\- Como é? Maior barato? – e fez uma careta, franzindo o rosto todo.

\- Jen...- disse, brincando com os dedos. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

\- Que você tem um Elton?

Chad inclinou o rosto de lado, chocado, mas voltou a sorrir, pegando mais uma bolacha do pacote:

\- Como é bom ter uma família inteligente, né? – e saiu andando rapidamente de volta para o seu quarto, deixando um Jensen chocado.

 

*

Misha estava deitado sobre uma cama com um lençol a cobrindo e um outro sobre seus pés. Seus olhos viajam em direções aleatórias, e seus braços e pernas estavam abertos ao lado de seu corpo, sua respiração era lenta e sua dor de cabeça, grande.

                Ele sentia falta da droga e, se sentia exausto; dormira muito pouco e sua cabeça e estômago ainda latejavam pela vontade da droga, pela falta de dormir e pela fome, pois não tinha dado atenção a nenhuma das últimas coisas, das quais necessitava para viver.

Ele virou o rosto devagar, com as pálpebras tremendo e cochilou mais uma vez.

 

 


End file.
